kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Storming Ox
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance |voice= (films)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2: Full Cast List Unknown (video games) |alias= Master Storming Ox, Master Ox, Ox |appearance= Short blue fur |combat= Unspecified |fate= Unknown |quote= "You insolent fool!" }} Master Storming Ox is an and a master of Kung Fu. He was the star pupil of Master Thundering Rhino and now resides as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Biography Beginnings Master Ox's origins are currently unknown. However, it is noted that when he was young, he skipped his chores and snuck through Gongmen City into the palace to watch his Master, Thundering Rhino, spar. Ever the understandable Master, Thundering Rhino did not punish young Storming Ox, but instead rewarded his enthusiasm by training him in the art of Kung Fu. Storming Ox then went on to prove his skill and bravery by taking on the seventy-two bandits of the Wing Cho Province with naught but his bare horns.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Storming Ox In Art of Balance Po tells the story of how Master Storming Ox battled a swarm of two-hundred rat bandits in the rice fields of the Wing Cho province. Master Ox had been trying to save crops after a storm flooded the field, when a group of rat bandits attacked him during his lunch break. He fought back using his strength and skill, but the bandits grew in number, and then formed a huge army, latching arms so as not to sink into the mire. This tactic impressed Master Ox, and he welcomed the challenge, fighting both the two-hundred bandits and the rice fields drowning him. Before becoming overwhelmed, he unleashed a great display of his brawn and forced the rats away with his powerful horns. He continued to fight off the bandits, and then revealed his own cunning by using the length of his horns and his speed as leverage to keep from sinking. He charged, sending the rats flying off into the skies. With the fight over, Master Ox noticed the time and saw his lunch break was over, and continued his work in the fields. The battle became known as the "most epically awesome of lunch breaks of all time". In Kung Fu Panda 2 and Croc]] Coming soon! Personality Often hotheaded, favoring action over contemplation, Storming Ox was a constant challenge for his old Master. But he is also a loyal friend and trusted member of the Kung Fu Council, which protects the citizens of peaceful Gongmen City.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Storming Ox Alas, he lost hope when he witnessed the death of his master by Shen's new weapon, and surrendered to the Peacock's will. However, Shifu broke him and Croc out of jail and somehow managed to convince them to once again fight the good fight. Fighting Style Storming Ox is a Master strategist, able to deduce his opponent's weak spot to take him down. The horns of Master Storming Ox are his most deadly weapons, penetrating anything. He wields them with skill and bravery, able to handle dozens of attackers at once. Often quick to action, Storming Ox balances his impulsiveness with his loyalty to his teacher Master Thundering Rhino. Together, they sit on the Kung Fu Council, using their deadly Kung Fu to protect the weak.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Storming Ox Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Gallery Master_Storming_Ox.png|Storming Ox CG model Ox-vs-rats.png|Master Ox facing rat bandits in "One Set of Horns" from Art of Balance OxPoJail.jpg PoOxCrocJail.PNG OxCrocJail.jpg KFP2Group.PNG (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Males Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters